The Shadows
by vipend
Summary: Four friends go off on an adventure of ghost hunting...They may get more than what they bargained for. *some scenes maybe graphic in nature*


**Author's Note**

**This is a story created by my boyfriend and he wanted me to post it here on Fanfic.**

Chapter One

Of course I heard the stories. Every town has them. The haunted area where no one will go on the full moon, unless be taken by the restless spirits that still roam the lands. But I was always one who wanted to test these for myself. In my town this was an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. During the day hikers could find this area along with the head stones, with death dates ranging from the early 1800's till the late 1850's. I had been to the cabin a few times in the past, but never at night. During the day the cabin didn't seem that bad. Almost like the stories that were told couldn't possibly be true. It was almost peaceful a way to get away from the noise of the city, back with nature. Until one day while my friends and I were watching some paranormal shows we had the idea.

One day during the summer I was sitting around with my closes friends Chris, Dave and Matt. While watching TV we had on a paranormal show and I remembered the cabin and the stories. Why not go investigate these reports ourselves. I know you shouldn't do what you see on TV but we wanted more entertainment. I thought it sounded like fun and my friend Chris agreed. While our other friends, Dave and Matt, thought it sounded stupid.

"Why would you all spend all night out there? You know none of this TV stuff isn't real right?" asked Matt. Dave nodded in agreement.

"If you're scared then just stay here." Teased Chris.

"I'm not scared!" exclaimed Dave.

"Whatever you say man." I replied.

Chris and I started to gather our equipment.

"Flashlight?" Chris asked.

"Check." I replied.

"Camera, batteries, extra memory?"

"Check."

"Extra underwear for after you piss yourselves?" Matt asked behind us.

"At least we are going" Chris barked back.

Chris and I set out for our investigation, the drive out was an eerier one. Maybe just the woods in the dark or the area we were going. Something told me to stay alert. You know that feeling you get when your mind will play tricks on you. Even as you try to rationalize what you hear or see it still doesn't seem right. As we neared the end of the road the cabin came in view of the head lights. Seeing it in the dark made it all the scarier. As if the rotten logs were on the edge of falling apart but somehow being held together. The first step out of the car was the hardest. It was that feeling again, but I fought through it and grabbed my bag.I took out my camera, turned it on and began filming. Pointing the camera first at the cabin then to myself.

"Alright… this is Chris and Nick. We are here to document our experience in this reportedly haunted area."

I turned the camera back around and we began to walk. The first few hours nothing had happened. I kept seeing shadows out of the corner of my eye but saw nothing when I went to look I assumed it was just a trick of the shadows of the trees and the moonlight. The moon was full, as the ledged says it should be. Because of this we didn't use our flashlights to save our night vision. We stated to walk a larger radius around the cabin and found ourselves in a clearing of the woods. The clearing was about 50 feet wide. No trees or bushes were present, only a small layer of grass.

Just on the other side of the clearing for the first time I saw this shadow in front of me and it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me.

Turning to Chris I whispered "Did you see that?"

As we turned to each other I saw another shadow behind us. At this point I was terrified. I saw some more movement behind the tree. Just as I thought we were about to discover something amazing. Matt jumped out yelling. I nearly leapt out of my skin and dropped the camera.

Matt began laughing "I told you that you'd need more underwear."

Dave came out from another tree and joined in on the laughter. As I picked up the camera I checked to make sure it was still functioning. While I was checking the camera Matt started to walk off into the woods towards the stream.

"Where are you going?" asked Chris

"I've gotta take a piss." Replied Matt

I rewound the video I was taking just before Matt and Chris jumped out of the trees. To the point of the shadow figure on the tree line. I slowed down the images, and that's when I saw it. This figure was tall, completely black minus glowing eyes. Those eyes seemed to hold an untold evil. I got chills all over my body that's when we heard Matt in the distance. It was a scream followed by a splash.

Rushing over to Matt thinking he slipped and fell into the stream. We wanted to make sure he was okay and possibly laugh at him for his lack of coordination. As we came upon the stream we pointed our flashlights up and down looking for where he might be.

Dave shouted out "He's over there!"

We ran over to where Dave pointed out, that's when we saw it. Matt was lieing face down in the stream the water was running over his body, he wasn't moving. We pulled him out of the water and the sight of him almost made me vomit.

Matt looked like he just fell out of a plane. His forearm was broken with the bone sticking out of his skin. We could see his chest was concaved. It was impossible in the dark to tell what is clothes were wet from the water of the stream or the blood from his chest.

"What the hell happened to him?" I shouted

No one could respond. I guess I only said what everyone was thinking, only I was about to say anything. Seeing my friend dead on the ground should have been the worst part, alas it wasn't. I looked up over the stream and out in the woods again I saw the shadow. It stood around thirty feet from us and I was frozen. I knew this wasn't a trick it was evil. It killed my friend and it would be coming for us.

As I looked over to Dave and Chris I saw Dave staring at the shadow too. Chris was the first to come to his senses.

"We need to get out of here." Chris said looking at me

He was right I tried to get Dave to go with us but he was still in shock.

I slapped him yelling "Snapped out of it!"

All he could do is nod and we started running back to the car. The run back seemed like the longest of my life. My muscles were burning and my chest was on fire. I knew I had to keep running though like when you are being chased down like an animal, knowing if you stopped you would be the next meal. This made me run faster. About half way to the car I heard a crash behind me thinking it was the shadow until I heard Dave squeal in a mixture of pain and terror.

"Something grabbed my foot." Dave said as he looked back examining his ankle. I shined the light around him and found a root jutting out of the ground.

"It was just a root come on we've gotta keep moving." I explained to Dave

He was slow to get up and brushed off his hands while he insisted that he felt a hand on his ankle. I ignored him as I turned around to keep moving forward Dave screamed again. I turned back around and all I saw were a shadowy hands wrapped around his body. The one second he was there fear struck on his face as he looked at us. All at one he was pulled away enveloped in a dark shadow and hurled up in the air.

All I could do was stare before I began running back faster than I ever thought was possible. By some miracle Chris and I made it back to the car. We started it up and drove as fast as we could till we made it back to the city.

"What happened back there?" Chris asked me

"I'm not sure." I replied back in a shaky voice.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to go to the police."

Chris agreed and we made our way to the police station. Being late at night not many people were in the building. We approached the desk and were questioned as to what we needed. We explained everything that happened in the woods by the cabin. The officer didn't seem to believe us. Why should he have? I hardly believed what I was saying even after what I saw. We even showed the video of what we had seen. The police watched it before taking a copy. The police agreed to go out and investigate in the morning.

After a few days of waiting we saw the headline in the paper. _"Two local boys were found after animal attack." _Animal attacks, that's what they called it. I don't understand how they could look like that from an animal attack. I had the video on my computer by this point and watched it again. Slowing down to the point of the shadow I was struck with fear again. It was the same video I had taken before only this time there were two more shadows when before there was one. I zoomed in on the image, then I saw the faces. The original shadow was still faceless only the eyes were there. But the other two had visible faces. It was Dave and Matt, no longer with a face of fear but one of anger.

After this I never returned to the cabin. I warned people around town not to go either. Whether it was in the day or in the night I knew nothing good would come from another human stepping foot on that property.


End file.
